A Passionate Knight
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Things changed drastically while The Blue Knight and Dren fought. Puzzling thoughts, slight annoyances and betrayal filled the air and caused the air itself to turn ice cold. WARNING: Yaoi
1. Emotions

Dren quickly jumped towards his rival in combat and in love: The Blue Knight. As he fought with the skilled knight, he swung his two dagger-like swords toward the knight's open torso. The Blue Knight made an unexpected move and stabbed Dren deep in the stomach area, causing life to spill through the damaged skin.

After Dren gasped for air and groaned loudly, the Blue Knight retracted his sword from Dren's fragile body and flicked his sword to the right, ridding it of the red liquid.

"W-Why stop? You could just kill me." Dren said, still gasping for air.

"What's the benefit in doing that? It's too messy and I will be the only one on clean-up duty, you know." He said in a humorous tone.

"That doesn't matter to you at a-all, does it? It makes m-more sense if you said you liked me and would spare me than you worrying about a 'clean-up duty'." Dren replied, tauntingly.

"Maybe I do," The Blue Knight started, "find you amusing."

' _Amusing'?! Is he picking a fight with me?_ Dren thought to himself.

"In what way am I amusing." he asked.

"'In what way?' you ask? Well, you ARE an alien life form. What about you isn't amusing?"

A vein on Dren's forehead almost burst.

"I was merely joking. I enjoy seeing your expressions change and I like the fact that I'm the cause of it." Dren's eyes widened and then narrowed suddenly.

"You fight me, because you think I'm entertaining?"

The Blue Knight nodded and said, "Of course."

"Then it's time to turn the tables. Entertain ME, Sir Knight. Disappear or disintegrate. Do a magic trick or something." Dren demanded.

"Or something." The Knight answered.

He pushed two of his fingers against the side of Dren's wound and he howled in agony. Then as if that were a distraction, The Blue Knight kissed the living daylights out of Dren.

Dren's pain suddenly vanished and he found himself twirling and twisting his tongue around this knight's skilled tongue. He moaned unexpectedly and The Blue Knight chuckled inside Dren's mouth.

A few miles from these two, voices arose.

"Hey, where'd The Blue Knight go?"

"He was here a minute ago…"

"He's probably fighting that idiot of an alien."

The Mew's voices came closer. The Blue Knight released his tongue from the extra-terrestrial's mouth and said "Time for you to leave," followed by a whisper, "I'll get you here tonight at ten." He winked at Dren.

Dren shakily walked away and turned to give The Blue Knight one last glance and the latter of the two stared at Dren with eyes burning with passion.

'See you then.' The both of them thought simultaneously.

 _A bit after ten_

 _Where is he?_ Dren asked himself as he sat with his feet hanging off the nearest building. He kicked his legs out dangling them back and forth, much like a child.

"You are quite adorable, do you know that?"

Dren jerked in The Blue Knight's direction and frowned.

"I'm not the one with the 'Knight-in-shining-armour' costume, now am I?"

"'Knight in shining armour',you say? It was a very sweet way of confessing to me, Dren." He replied and Dren's head shot up, surprised not see even the slightest bit of sarcasm stuck on his face.

"And why would you think it was a costume?" The Blue Knight asked.

"Please. You may think I'm stupid, but I know quite a lot of things. I know that you are Mark and that you're crazy about Zoey, but every now and then she gives you a reason to question her faithfulness. So, not quite believing in what she tells you you're left unsure so you're desperate enough for the feeling called romance that you'd use me, an alien, to feel it even a bit. Am I right?" Dren's voice was sharp and left a cold atmosphere.

The Blue Knight melt with the emotions Dren spoke with and felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"You couldn't be more wrong." He moved closer to Dren.


	2. Betrayal

_**Second Chapter! Enjoy, friends.**_

"I am not so pathetic to selfishly dump false feelings onto you. I honestly crave the love you feel for Zoey. I've never seen such a love." The Blue Knight said seriously.

Dren stared at him with a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"M-Mark…" Dren stuttered.

The Blue Knight smiled at him and said, "You are mine." And he grabbed Dren by his waist to close the distance, gently holding his chin towards him.

Dren stared at The Blue Knight's lips and leaned into a kiss. The touch lingered a while before The Blue Knight slipped his tongue inside, claiming Dren's mouth.

Dren felt the touch on his waist and chin soften and they started gliding all over Dren's body, exploring every curve and muscle gently.

Dren never experienced anything like this. The heat of The Blue Knight's mouth was heating deep inside him, like a fire that could never be calmed.

The Blue Knight deepened the kiss even more, by pulling Dren's arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together.

"Ngn…" Dren moaned.

He then opened his eyes to see the red hot fury The Blue Knight was kissing him with. Dren smiled in the kiss and tugged roughly at his hair.

His hands were all over The Blue Knight, grabbing him every now and then, trying to get them even closer than they already were.

They looked up at each other, completely out of breath, mesmerising each other even more, which lead to kissing. And they kissed. And kissed and kissed.

The sun broke through the tops of the buildings.

At that moment, Dren felt like he could die like this; kissing The Blue Knight over and over again, hands roaming his body.

The Blue Knight ended the kiss by pulling Dren by the hair, letting their lips part.

"Nnn, Dren…I should-" His eyes froze as he looked at something behind Dren.

Dren spun around quick enough to see a beautiful princess-like girl all in pink.

Zoey.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she bolted far away from there.

"I'm sorry." The Blue Knight said.

"For wha-" A magnificent sword was unsheathed and held right above his head.

 _ **Okay, guys, seriously talk to me here. I'm walking blindly here: reviews please, I'd LOVE to know what you think about it.**_

 _ **By the way, should I keep calling him "The Blue Knight" or should I call him "Mark"?**_

 _ **-Drarrypeoples**_


End file.
